


unfamiliar

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: all the little things [18]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: babies cry for a number of reasons.





	unfamiliar

Sinara returns from her training to find her son in tears - and her husband on the verge of.

“I don’t know what’s wrong,”Kasius says desperately, barely audible over the squirming and squalling baby in his arms.

Sinara walks over and gestures for him to hand Kaznaq over. She frowns as he lays the baby into her arms, then takes a few steps back.

Kaznaq calms down; Sinara cocks her head to the side and sniffs.“Is that a new perfume?”

“What?” Kasius looks only more distraught now that she’s holding the baby, who has caught her braid and is sucking on it.“Now isn’t the time to criticise my choice of scent, Sinara! Our son hates me!”

“I’m not criticising anything,”Sinara says.“I think Kazzie is, though.”

Kasius’ eyes widen as realisation dawns. He turns and heads to the shower without a word.

“Papa’s gonna stop smelling all weird in a minute,”Sinara assures the baby.

Kasius doesn’t break stride as he calls over his shoulder,“You should’ve said ‘unfamiliar’ if you didn’t want me to think you hate it, too.”

“Shut up and shower!”

She gently frees her hair from Kaznaq’s hold and instead gives him his blankie when she is met with an adorably reproachful “Bah!”

They settle down and wait for Kasius, who has never emerged from the bathroom as quickly in all the years Sinara has known him.

She settles Kaznaq back in his arms. Kasius breathes a sigh of relief as he doesn’t complain, simply slapping his hand against his father’s chest with happy gurgles.

“See?” Sinara strokes a finger across the baby’s cheek, then cups Kasius’.“As if he could ever hate you.”

Kasius smiles, silent for a few seconds as they look at their son.

“So what’s wrong with the perfume?”


End file.
